


Lost Memory

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls
Genre: Amnesia, More Tags Will Be Added as the Story Goes On, might be shippy might not i dunno, spooky stuff going on in gravity falls, this is in 2015 danny's 24 he's a big tough ghost not killing people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With FBI agents losing their memories for the past three years, the government sends the supernatural to investigate the supernatural. What will Danny Phantom find here in Gravity Falls, and what does the boy called "Dipper" have to do with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Being the ambassador sucks sometimes.

_**Knock knock knock  
  
**_ A black-haired man looked over from washing his hair in the shower. Did he just hear someone knocking at the door? At 7 in the morning? Anyone he WANTED to talk to at that time would call first! He opted to ignore it, thinking it would go away.  
  
 _ **Knock knock knock  
  
**_ Well, so much for that. His blue eyes flash green with annoyance and he turned off the water, reaching for a towel.  
  
The door was knocked on a few more times before he finally heard a voice.  
  
“Phantom?”  
  
Oh, great. Only one group of humans called him by that no matter what form he was, and he in _no_ mood to talk to them. The door was knocked on again, along with a “Phantom, I know you're home. Your ecto-signature is here.”  
  
“Ugh!” He pulled on his boxers and pants and stormed over to the door, opening it. “What?” He demanded.  
  
The man looked taken aback by his tone and looked him over. The younger man was glaring bright green eyes at him, shirtless with hair dripping, and he swallowed nervously before speaking. “I'm from the FBI. I was told by the Guys in White that I would find you here?”  
  
“Well, you found me. And call me 'Fenton' or 'Danny', not 'Phantom'.” He opened the door wider. “You may as well come in. I'll make coffee.” He left the door open, walking off to the kitchen. The black-suited man looked around before stepping inside, closing the door behind him.  
  
“So, what brings the FBI to see the 'guard-dog of Amity Park'?” Danny asked as he mixed up coffee in a coffee pot.  
  
The man looked at the furniture available and opted to sit in the armchair in view of the kitchen. “To put it simply, we're losing people to a supernatural problem. At least, we think it is.” He set the briefcase he'd brought along with him on the table and opened it.  
  
“Losing people? Missing, or found dead?” Danny came over with coffee in two mugs, setting them both down on the coffee table before sitting on the couch across from the armchair.  
  
“Neither. They just...lose parts of their memory.” The man pulled out a folder. “It started in 2012, the year of that strange gravitational ripple.” He handed it to him.  
  
“Okay, so I guess that counts as 'losing'.” Danny took the folder. “We determined the Ghost Zone had nothing to do with that ripple. Did you find the source, Mr....?”  
  
“Oh, my code-name is Spade.” The man said, nodding. “And we've zeroed in on the location, but not the cause. That's why we started to dispatch men to Gravity Falls.” He gestured to the folder as Danny opened it.  
  
“And that's when people started to have memory problems.” Danny looked over the files on victims and then pulled out Mapquest directions to Gravity Falls.  
  
“Exactly. They forgot anything to do with 'Gravity Falls', even the name. In some cases, they forgot a certain constellation.” Spade explained.  
  
“A constellation?” Danny frowned.  
  
“Yes. Both the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper disappeared from their memory entirely.” Spade nodded, then continued. “Cameras and computers and phones were wiped clean of anything after they arrived, and random names were forgotten. In one case, someone had forgotten almost _everything_ , perhaps an overdose of whatever happened to him.”  
  
“And you think there's something supernatural afoot?” Danny asked as he memorized landmarks on the directions.  
  
“It's possible. Gravity Falls is a tourist town, with the big sell being that it's a 'supernatural hot-spot'. But, that could just be actors.” Spade shrugged.  
  
“You're talking to a half-ghost and you doubt the supernatural?” Danny raised an eyebrow at him, then continued. “So, after the first batch came out damaged, you sent in more and kept this up for _three years_?”  
  
Spade looked uncomfortable. “I'm not the guys in charge...”  
  
“I hate the human government. No, seriously, I do. But, for the sake of peace between our worlds, I will do my duty and investigate Gravity Falls for you.” Danny set down the folder and grabbed his mug, taking a sip of coffee.  
  
“Oh, thank you!” Spade picked up his mug of coffee. “They would prefer if you went alone but, of course, that's up to you...” He took a sip.  
  
Danny frowned. “I'm not going to involve anyone until I know what I'm dealing with. I will, however, keep a wire on me so things can be remotely recorded.”  
  
“Oh, we've tried that but there was interference!” Spade said urgently.  
  
Danny grinned. “Not MY kind of wire. I'll contact the Ghost Warden and get his cooperation on this matter.”  
  
Spade nodded and drank more coffee before speaking again. “It is highly advised that you take a car, they'll question the lack of transportation for sure.”  
  
“Spade, I'll figure out what I'm gonna do. Alright?” Danny grinned. “I'll be fine.”  
  
Spade nodded and finished his coffee. “Alright, I'll let them know you're taking the job.” He stood up.  
  
“When should I go?” Danny asked, also standing up.  
  
Spade nodded to the folder. “All information about your mission is in there.” He closed his briefcase and held out a hand. “Well, good luck.”  
  
“See ya, Spade.” Danny shook his hand and then walked him to the door, opening it for him and closing it behind him. Then he turned to the folder and inhaled before letting out a big exhale. “I gotta make a few phone calls.”


	2. Dipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny enters the Mystery Shack and finds a clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD  
> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon

“Promise me that if anything happens, you'll call us.” The worried voice on the speaker phone of his phone said.  
  
“Relax, Tuck. I've already got everything prepared in case of trouble.” Danny assured him as he drove down the road, passing the sign that said “Welcome to Gravity Falls!”. It looked like it had been repaired a few times, why didn't they just replace it? Maybe they couldn't afford it. Heh, but they certainly had enough wood around here too. Whoops, Tucker was talking again.  
  
“...and I'm really worried about the little bit we DO know. The locals don't act all there, just read the forums!”  
  
“Do the forums say anything about memory loss?” Danny asked, glancing at his GPS.  
  
“Well, no...”  
  
“Then I have to go in and find what happened.” Danny looked forward. “I'm almost at the landmark they mentioned to look for, I'll call you once I find a place to stay in town. See ya, Tuck.” He hung up and stretched one of his arms, the other steering the car.  
  
He finally pulled up next to other empty cars that no doubt belonged to eager tourists. He got out of his inconspicuous gray Chevrolet and pulled on his sunglasses to shield his eyes from the sun. This was _not_ how he intended to spend his summer, but a job was a job. He followed the crowd of tourists inside, blending in with his black hair, jeans and t-shirt, a camera hanging around his neck and his hands in his pockets.  
  
They enter the famous “Mystery Shack”, but all Danny saw was a bunch of knick-knacks and fake things to make the kids ooh and ahh. Nothing special so far. Certainly nothing supernatural. He handed over $15 to a bouncy teenage girl with brown hair much too long for a girl her age (Rapunzel?) and joined the crowd following an old man in a suit as he made up stories to tell Danny and the other tourists. He noticed a door that said “Staff Only” was slightly ajar, someone looking out at them, but it closed before he could get a better look.  
  
“And this is the elusive Sascrotch!” The old man said, waving his fingers in a spooky way. Danny tuned out most of what the old man was saying, glancing around for anything vaguely _actually_ supernatural. He even triggered his ghost senses, the main reason he brought the sunglasses, and he didn't find anything. Sighing, he finished the tour and went to the gift shop to “buy something for your friends back home”, resigning himself to the fact that he wouldn't find what he was looking for here.  
  
Well, he HAD promised to get a souvenir. Danny went to check out the knick-knacks and bumped into someone when he approached a shelf. “Whoops, sorry!”  
  
The teen he bumped into made a grunt of surprise but otherwise didn't look hurt. “It's alright.” He knelt to pick up a box that had fallen to the ground. Danny felt bad and knelt next to him to help him pick the stuff up. “I can do this myself. It's my job.” The teen said, his face hidden by the hat he wore. Danny recognized it as the same pine tree design trucker hat that the shop sold.  
  
“No, I feel bad. I can help.” Danny insisted.  
  
“I'm capable.” The teen finished gathering up the stuff and stood up, continuing to the shelf to start putting things up for sale.  
  
Danny sighed and went to look over the shelf. “Hey, what would you suggest?”  
  
“Hm?” The teen finally made eye-contact, and Danny noticed he looked just like the bouncy girl that he handed the tour money to. “Well, that depends on your tastes.”  
  
“Well...” Danny looked thoughtful. “I like space.”  
  
“There's this.” The teen pulled down a keychain in the shape of a spaceship. “It's kind of cool, and glows in the dark after long exposure to sunlight for if you drop your keys.”  
  
“Oh, that'll come in handy!” Danny grinned and took it. “Thanks! Hey, what's your name?”  
  
“Why?” The teen asked.  
  
“So I can say who helped me.” Danny shrugged.  
  
“I don't work on commission...” The teen shrugged. “It's Dipper.” He walked off to put something else away.  
  
Dipper. The Little Dipper. The Big Dipper. The agents had met Dipper, and were made to forget that they ever met him. Why? Clearly, that kid was part of the big puzzle he had to piece together and solve. He watched him put things away before he disappeared into the “Staff Only” door.  
  
“Ya know, you could've asked him for his number.”  
  
Danny gasped and nearly dropped the keychain in surprise. He looked behind him to see the bouncy girl grinning at him. “I'm sorry, what was that?” He asked.  
  
“I know, he's gotten cute. I'm beating away suitors with a broom.” The girl said jokingly. “I'm Mabel, Dipper's my brother. We're twins! Our uncle runs this shop, and he can't flirt during business hour unless he's working the register.” She grinned again. “What's your name, handsome?”  
  
“Uh, Danny. Danny Fenton.” Danny told her. Her undying cheerfulness was a bit surprising.  
  
“Hmm. Daaaaaaanny.” She tried out the name on her tongue. “I like it! Okay, I guess you can date my brother. He gets off in couple hours and then goes to the woods to do nerd stuff.” She skipped away.  
  
“...What just happened?” Danny looked at the keychain and then looked at other merchandise. “...Do I _actually_ look young enough to legally _date_ that kid?”  
  
**–**  
  
Although he hadn't really planned on asking the kid out – in retrospect, he HAD been staring at him, it's no wonder she thought that... – getting information on where he would be was good. He bought the keychain and a few other things and spent a bit of time outside the Shack by his car, which he spent putting the keychain on his keys right next to one of the DP symbol keychain and—man, he really needed to pick a keychain and stick with it-- and reading a book on the hood of his car. Finally he saw Dipper step outside wearing a backpack and watched him slip into the woods before following him.  
  
He kept at a bit of a distance, watching the teen as he made his way through the woods like he'd been doing it his whole life. At one point he stopped and looked around and Danny turned invisible before he could be detected and followed him like that, making himself intangible to avoid stepping on any sticks like in the movies.  
  
The teen finally stopped walking when he reached a clearing and knelt down to take off his backpack. Then he pulled out a folded up tarp and various tools before unfolding the tarp and setting the tools on it. Then he sat down on the tarp and pulled out what looked like a map. Danny moved closer until he was practically on the teen, but the only reaction was a slight shiver that came with something intangible passing through you. Danny stepped back and Dipper rubbed his arms and muttered something about a coat before he went back to looking over his map.  
  
“If we still had the Journals...hopefully he remembers right.” Dipper muttered to himself. “Could be anywhere in these woods...shouldn't have added glitter.” He sighed in an exasperated way. “Note to self: Keep Mabel out of the lab.”  
  
There was a lab here? Danny hadn't seen anything, but maybe it was in the rest of the Shack. He watched Dipper activate some kind of tool and wave it around the area before he nodded and grabbed another tool and aimed it at a spot near the tarp. A laser shot out and hit the spot, making it into a bit of a sinkhole before a weird stone was revealed. Dipper scooped up the stone and put it in a small pocket of his backpack before using the other tool again. This went on for a half-hour before Dipper was finally content and packed everything up. Then he headed back, humming a pop song to himself. At least, Danny was pretty sure it was pop.  
  
He remained invisible and intangible as he followed him home, pausing only to change into his ghost form to conserve energy. He almost followed him in but found something keeping him from getting past the porch. “What in the...?” He reached out, frowning. “A shield? I passed through it just fine in human form...it must be to keep out the supernatural. This place definitely knows about the supernatural then.”  
  
He made sure no one was looking and changed back to human form before he slipped in, turning into a ghost again once inside. Just like a ghost-shield, it kept him out and kept him from leaving, but it didn't force him out. Nodding, he slipped in and started to explore.  
  
“Hey, what's that car still out there?” He heard the tour guide asked. Shoot, he forgot to turn on the cloaking mechanism before coming in!  
  
“Maybe that's Dipper's new suitor!” Mabel said cheerfully. “I told him you'd be in the woods.”  
  
“Mabel, you did WHAT?!” Dipper looked up from unloading stones from his backpack. “How long ago?!”  
  
“Well, I think about...a half-hour ago?” Mabel shrugged.  
  
Dipper darted for the door and slammed the door open and shut, yelling as he went out. “Why would you send a non-local into the woods?!”  
  
Mabel shrugged. Danny went out and changed forms to get through the shield before running after Dipper, still invisible and intangible. He would be exhausted for sure from this much non-stop use of his powers, but he had a job to do.  
  
**–**  
  
“By 'suitor' she must mean that guy that bumped into me earlier.” Dipper groaned as he looked around. “I hope he's okay, why did Mabel do something so...so unnecessary?!”  
  
He reached the spot he'd been at before and looked around. “Hello? Hey, uh, keychain-guy? I have no clue what your name is!”  
  
He heard something and turned to see the guy from earlier stepping out of the trees. “Oh, thank goodness, you're okay!”  
  
“Danny.” The man smiled. “My name's Danny. I was just exploring the woods, sorry if I worried you.”  
  
Dipper sighed. “You shouldn't do that. There's a lot of real dangers in the woods.”  
  
“I think I can handle myself.” The man walked over and held out a hand. “Danny _Fenton_ , from Amity Park.”  
  
Dipper blinked. “Oh! I've heard of your family, they're world-reknown ghost hunters!”  
  
Danny grinned. “Then you know I can handle the paranormal just fine.” He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small wrist-gun. “See?”  
  
“So cool...” Dipper looked at it. “Uhm, may I?”  
  
“Sure.” Danny handed it to him, letting the teen gush over it for a bit. “So, what makes it safe for you to come here?”  
  
“Well...I've actually befriended or beaten everyone in these woods, so they don't hurt me.” Dipper said as he examined the weapon.  
  
“Really?” Danny asked. “How old are you, Dipper?”  
  
“Fifteen.” He handed the weapon back. “But I was twelve when I first came here for the summer.” He smiled.  
  
Twelve. That meant that he was there the summer of the gravitational ripple. And the agents had been made to forget about him in particular. What dark secrets did those innocent deer-like brown eyes hide? “That's awfully young to be getting involved in something as dangerous as the supernatural.” Danny commented.  
  
“Well, we kind of can't avoid it when it's right in our backyard.” Dipper said, shrugging. “Anyways, we should get back. It'll be dark soon, and then even _I_ don't wanna be in these woods.” He walked down the path. “C'mon, Mr. Fenton.”  
  
“You can call me Danny, 'Mr. Fenton' makes me feel old.” Danny laughed.  
  
“Alright, 'Danny'.” Dipper chuckled. “Where are you staying, by the way?”  
  
“I don't know yet.” Danny shrugged.  
  
“You could spend the night. We can exchange stories of the supernatural!” Dipper looked at him, excitement in his eyes.  
  
Danny blinked, then smiled. “Sure, I'd like that.”  
  
This kid was entirely too trusting, for all he knew Danny could be a creepy fruitloop! He hadn't seemed so trusting before he found out his name, clearly his weakness was anything supernatural-related. But, at least he was getting inside the Mystery Shack.  
  
Hopefully this job would be over soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is entirely too eager to share secrets until he finds out you're a threat.


	3. Cover-ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny stays the night and shares stories with Dipper, prompting the teen into sharing his own story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD  
> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon

“Look, it's one thing to make sure that the customers are safe, it's another to invite them to stay the night!” Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. “Where will we even _put_ him?”  
  
“Well...” Dipper looked at the floor sheepishly.  
  
“I could just use the couch.” Danny offered. “That is, if you're alright with it.”  
  
“Well, he already made the offer!” Stan walked into the other room. “But Dipper is taking responsibility for anything that happens!”  
  
“Yes, I will!” Dipper said, brightening up.  
  
“Aww, I think he likes you!” Mabel grinned at Danny.  
  
“What? No! I just—he's a ghost-hunter, Mabel!” Dipper sputtered.  
  
“Ohh, what, you wanna be his apprentice?” Mabel asked jokingly.  
  
“N-No, I just wanna talk with him!” Dipper shook his head.  
  
“Should I mix up a batch of Mabel Juice?” Mabel grinned.  
  
“A batch of _what_?” Danny sputtered.  
  
“My uncle described it as coffee and nightmares having a baby. I wouldn't drink it.” Dipper shook his head.  
  
“Oh, way to shoot me down, brobro!” Mabel puffed out her cheeks at him and stormed off. “You can get your _own_ drinks!”  
  
Dipper chuckled. “That's my sister for you, happy one moment and huffy the next.”  
  
“I know the feeling.” Danny nodded, thinking of Jazz.  
  
“So!” Dipper whipped out a notepad and pen, clicking the pen excitedly. “Tell me about what it's like in Amity Park!”  
  
Danny blinked in surprise. “Sure, but can we sit down first?”  
  
“Oh!” Dipper nodded and led the way to the kitchen. “Right, sorry! I got so excited that I—oops, forgot about these.” He started to gather up the stones on the table into his bag. “Go ahead and get comfortable, I'll be right back!” He ran to the giftshop.  
  
Danny nodded and adjusted his sunglasses before summoning an invisible double to follow Dipper.  
  
He could see through the double's eyes that Dipper was typing into the vending machine. It opened like a door and he carried the bag down the stairs revealed.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Danny was startled by Mabel's voice and called the double back – luckily no one was in the shop, or they'd have seen Phantom turn visible just now. “Yes, Mabel?” He asked, looking at her.  
  
“I brought you some Mabel Juice. You gotta try it!” She insisted.  
  
He looked at the toy dinosaurs floating around in the pink drink – and was that glitter or sprinkles? Or both? He looked at her pleading expression and took the glass. “Alright, I'll try it.”  
  
She did a quiet victory dance and Danny tipped it back and drank the pink fluid.  
  
And it was WEIRD! He'd grown up with ectoplasm-laced foods and it had never hit his insides so violently! He waited for his ghost powers to settle the foreign substance and then set down the glass. “....WOW.”  
  
“Did you like it?” Mabel asked.  
  
“It was...interesting. I think I'll just have some soda, though, if that's okay.” Danny said, moving the glass a bit further away.  
  
“Pitt Cola, coming right up!” Mabel went to the fridge.  
  
 **–**  
  
“Okay, I actually have a guest so I'll head back up now. Call me if you need anything, though!” Dipper said, heading for the elevator.  
  
The old man made a vague motion, sighing in exasperation. How could he call anyone when he had no voice?  
  
Dipper went up the elevator and came out into the giftshop, hurrying out to the kitchen. He stopped short when he saw Danny struggling, an open can of Pitt Cola and an empty glass of plastic dinosaurs on the table. “Oh, Mabel, what did you do?”  
  
Danny finally coughed out the pit stuck in his throat. “Okay, I think that's enough new drinks. Can I get some water?” Danny asked.  
  
“Sorry.” Mabel said sheepishly as Dipper ran to get Danny a clean glass and fill it with water.  
  
“Sorry, I had to do something real quick.” Dipper said, sitting in a chair and pulling out his notepad. “So, tell me what it's like hunting ghosts!”  
  
“Oh, my dad would love you.” Danny chuckled. “Well, it's certainly interesting. Especially since we have a ghost pretty much partnered with my family. You know about Danny Phantom, right?”  
  
“I've read the comics.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“Yeah, well, he never actually gave consent to those being made, but...” Danny shrugged. “Anyways, he's been a big help to my family, and my parents have a civil relationship with him. I admit, it wasn't easy at first. I first met Phantom when I was 14 and because I was the idiot who opened the portal to the Ghost Zone, I had to help him take care of trouble no matter what.” Danny laughed nervously. “As if my grades weren't bad enough, right?”  
  
“You opened a portal?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Yeah, my parents built it.” Danny nodded. “It's just crazy, ghosts everywhere – one time a ghost king took the whole of Amity Park to the Ghost Zone!”  
  
“Wow.” Dipper breathed. “That's...that's really something. When did this happen?”  
  
“Way back in 2005.” Danny nodded. “That was when people stopped making up names for Phantom, after he went public with his actual name.”  
  
“So, you still have ghost trouble?” Dipper asked. “Ten years later?”  
  
“Well...most of the ghosts aren't so much a problem, and we'd hate to lose Phantom. Sometimes he goes out of the cities with my parents and I to catch a stray ghost and send it to the Ghost Zone.” Danny explained. “And, y'know, it's good to be able to take care of ghosts without killing them. They're all really fascinating. Maybe I'll take you sometime – if your guardians and Phantom are okay with it.”  
  
“So, you can go in and out without any trouble?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Oh yeah.” Danny laughed. “My class, back when I was your age, had a lot of field trips there. The ghosts are very hospitable if you tell them you're coming ahead of time!”  
  
“That's really cool.” Mabel nodded.  
  
“Amity Park has gotten a lot of visitors eager to talk to a ghost without fear of being attacked.” Danny chuckled. “As for that comic book, Phantom's signed so many he's done seeing them.”  
  
“That's understandable.” Mabel nodded.  
  
“Speaking of visitors, I've heard this place is a big hot-spot for supernatural stuff.” Danny said. “How much of that is real?”  
  
“Well, you told us about Amity Park. It's only fair we tell you about Gravity Falls.” Dipper said, nodding. “We have gnomes, and unicorns, and all sorts of other crazy stuff. It's true! And a few years ago there was a horrible earthquake that nearly wiped out the town! We'll show you around and you'll see a few people are still recovering from it. Lots of buildings are still damaged, but they're intact enough to enter.”  
  
“An earthquake that big, it's a wonder it wasn't on the news.” Danny frowned. “What year was this?”  
  
“2012.” Mabel chimed in.  
  
“Ah, yes. The year the Mayans said the world would end. Boy, were _they_ wrong.” Danny chuckled.  
  
Dipper and Mabel exchanged a look. “Well, everyone makes mistakes.” Dipper said, nodding. “Maybe the translators mistranslated or something.”  
  
“Maybe.” Danny nodded.  
  
Stan walked into the room. “Either you move this to the living room, or one of you is cooking dinner. Out of my kitchen.”  
  
“Oh, I can help!” Mabel volunteered.  
  
“No thanks, you already made Danny have Mabel Juice. Let's not give him Glitter Surprise.” Dipper got up and headed for the living room. “C'mon, Danny.”  
  
“I'm actually gonna step outside for a bit, I gotta make a phone call.” Danny said, checking his watch.  
  
“Alright, we'll be in the living room.” Dipper smiled and walked out.  
  
Danny nodded and went outside, making sure he was alone before he dialed a number. When it picked up, he spoke. “This is Phantom. I need a check on seismic activity around the area of Central Oregon from the year 2012. I'd estimate it to be in the summer sometime.”  
  
“That's going to take about ten to fifteen minutes to pull up, can you wait that long?” The man on the other end said.  
  
“Yeah, I can wait.” Danny replied.  
  
He waited patiently, glancing at the Shack as he waited. When the other person spoke again, he focused his attention on the phone again.  
  
“Well, Phantom, we're not finding anything unusual in seismic activity that summer, but...that _is_ when the gravity waves took place.”  
  
Danny frowned, looking towards the Shack. “Alright...no earthquake. Guess I gotta dig around to find the truth.” He said to himself. “Thank you. I'll call again if I find anything.” He hung up and headed back to the Shack.  
  
“No earthquake...forgetting anything that has to do with Dipper...clever lies to cover up the truth.” Danny sighed heavily. “I'd say 15 is too young to be covering up dark plots, but he started at 12 from the sounds of it. Ooooooohhhh boy.”  
  
“Danny?” Mabel looked out at him. “Are you done?”  
  
“Coming back in now.” Danny assured her.  
  
As for his twin...what was _she_ hiding behind those doe-brown eyes and sweet personality? What had _really_ happened here? Hopefully something Danny Fenton could handle without bringing in Phantom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much sinister in such a small body.
> 
> Danny, you're not exactly being Mr. Honest, either. XD


	4. Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny talks with Stan and finds another clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD  
> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon

“So...if you were 14 in 2005, you'd be 24 now.” Mabel said thoughtfully as Danny sat down on the couch next to her. Dipper was sitting on the arm of the couch next to him, writing in his notepad.  
  
“Good work, you know basic math.” Danny looked at her. “Your point?”  
  
“Aren't you a bit old for Dipper?” Mabel frowned. “You don't _look_ 24...”  
  
“I never said I was interested in him that way, you just assumed.” Danny reminded her.  
  
“Well, Dipper seems to like 'em older.” Mabel grinned. “You're still good.”  
  
“Mabel, I do _not_ need you trying to match me with people.” Dipper sighed. “And since when have I shown any interest in guys?”  
  
“You kissed a merman.” Mabel reminded him teasingly.  
  
“ _You_ told me to give him reverse CPR! We should've just thrown him into the lake in the first place!” Dipper blushed at the memory. “It wasn't a kiss!”  
  
“I found a copy of Wolfman Barechest under your pillow!” Mabel insisted.  
  
“Grenda lent it to me, it's the latest book! And it's a good book! That doesn't mean I like guys, I was crushing on Wendy for years!” Dipper looked at Danny. “Sorry you have to hear this. We're gonna move this upstairs. Yeah.” He hopped off the arm of the couch. “We'll talk more after dinner! Come on, Mabel!”  
  
“Aww, but I was having fun!” She went after him. “Besides, you seemed _really_ popular with guys wanting your body a few years ago!”  
  
“If you're talking about _Bill_...” Their voices faded off, leaving Danny alone.  
  
“Well...that was weird.” Danny got up and looked around. “Convenient for me, though.” He murmured. He crept into the hall and listened to the old man cooking in the kitchen before he went out into the gift shop and looked around, focusing his senses. 'Damn, cameras. I'll have to slip in invisible when someone else opens the vending machine.' He walked back into the house section, looking around curiously.  
  
“ _Oink!_ ”  
  
“Huh?” He looked down to see a pig looking up at him. “Oh...a pig. That's...different.” He looked around at the pictures on the wall and concluded that this was Mabel's pet pig. “I prefer dogs, but pigs are cute.” He knelt down to scratch under the pig's chin.  
  
“That's Waddles.” Stan walked into the room. “Dinner's almost ready, wanna help with the table?”  
  
“Sure.” Danny followed him to the kitchen. “So...earthquake, huh?”  
  
“Huh? Oh, yeah. Real big, real nasty.” Stan nodded. “Real traumatic for some folks...” He sighed. “I still get nightmares of the screams.”  
  
“Funny how something that big wasn't on the news.” Danny said thoughtfully.  
  
“Heh, yeah...guess it was too dangerous to get close or something.” Stan shrugged. “Anyways, it gives the people who live here some peace to recover. Can you imagine the flood of people coming in if it was on the news?”  
  
Danny nodded. “I guess that's true.”  
  
“So, you're from...Amity Park? What's it like there?” Stan asked.  
  
“Heavily haunted, but relatively peaceful.” Danny shrugged. “Maybe the kids can visit sometime.”  
  
“That's up to their parents. Besides, I'm not going to go out of my way to potentially put them in danger, not after the apo—earthquake.” Stan gathered up plates and handed them to Danny. “Here, put these at the table.”  
  
Danny took the plates and went to do so. 'Apo? Looks like Old Man Stan is in on the cover-up. Whatever really happened, it was “potentially dangerous”. Granted, so is an earthquake, but earthquakes come without warning. The way he said that, he _knew_ whatever happened was going to happen.'  
  
Stan came over with the other dishes. “Can you go up to the attic and tell them it's time for dinner?” He asked, serving up an extra plate.  
  
Danny noticed the incorrect number and nodded, walking to the attic stairs. 'A mysterious cover-up...an extra plate of food...mysterious eyes watching the tour group during the day...' He thought, rubbing the back of his neck. 'Oh boy...I'm really in it for the long-haul, aren't I? Better call the others and let them know.'  
  
He stopped at the attic door and knocked twice. “Dipper, Mabel, your uncle says it's time for dinner.” Mabel had said he was their uncle, right? Yeah, pretty sure.  
  
“Coming!” They said in unison.  
  
Danny stepped back as they came out, playfully shoving each other out of the way.  
  
“Careful on the stairs.” He told them, watching as they stopped shoving and Dipper let Mabel go first.  
  
“Sorry about earlier.” Dipper turned to Danny. “I guess she just wants to see me happy with someone, after I was pretty much rejected by my crush.” He shrugged helplessly. “She's been trying to get me with people for years now, even a friend of ours that said she didn't really want to think about romance when she's still recovering.”  
  
“From the earthquake?” Danny asked.  
  
“Well...and her practically abusive parents have made her pretty distrustful...” Dipper shook his head. “Nevermind, forget I said that. Not my business, not yours. I've done all I can, she said she wants to handle it now. They're more willing to listen to her after the earthquake ruined their lives.” He bonked his head. “Whoops, said too much again. Anyways, let's go down and eat.” He headed down the stairs.  
  
“Poor girl.” Danny said to himself, then looked towards the window in the twins' room. He could see something poking out of the trees from this vantage point and made a mental note to check it out later before he headed down to eat. As he walked, he noticed Illuminati designs around the place that had the eye carved out in the shape of an 'X'.  
  
 **–**  
  
Dinner was peaceful enough, with the group sharing a story about the time they went to take a picture of a lake monster an old man saw, but it was just the old man driving a robot of the monster. “Still pretty cool, though.” Mabel said thoughtfully. “We were SO disappointed, though! We wanted to earn that prize money!”  
  
“Have you seen the real monster yet?” Danny asked.  
  
“Nope, though we've gone looking.” She yawned. “Oh wow, I talked so much I'm getting tired!”  
  
“We should sleep, then.” Dipper got up with his empty dishes. “We do have that _thing_ tomorrow, after all.”  
  
“Oh yeah, that _thing_!” Mabel picked up her dishes and followed her brother to the sink.  
  
“What thing?” Danny asked.  
  
“Just something the kids do.” Stan shrugged. “Hey, wanna grab a beer when they're in bed?”  
  
“Maybe when I get back from my nightly jog. Helps me sleep.” Danny got up with his dishes and headed for the sink.  
  
“Alright, but stay on the road. Forest is _real_ creepy at night.” Stan advised.  
  
“I _live_ in 'real creepy', Mr. Pines.” Danny turned to him. “But I'll do as you say, as my host.”  
  
Stan smiled and then watched Danny head out. Danny ran down the road and made sure no one was around to see him before he changed form, a white light coming out of his body and changing his clothes into a black and white bodysuit with gloves and boots and his hair turned white and wispy while his blue eyes changed to green. A cape formed out of his bodysuit and fluttered behind him as he took to the air, heading for the strange object he saw before.  
  
He found himself over a huge pyramid that looked like it had fallen from the sky in a tilted position. The place reeked of evil aura and he shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself as he flew closer...  
  
And found a barrier blocking the way. He frowned and landed, changing back to normal. It felt like the same barrier around the Mystery Shack, he realized, and when he stepped through in human form he KNEW it was the same. He stepped to the door and paused, seeing a note on the door.  
  
 **[We changed the password, the last one was too easy to guess – _apparently_. You know where to find us if you want in.**  
 ****  
\- P]  
  
The message was typed, so he couldn't figure out who wrote it by the handwriting. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at the pyramid. “I can guess, though.” He muttered. “What secrets do you hide that are _so horrible_ people _lose their memories_ over it? _However_ the Pines family is doing it...”  
  
He stepped out of the invisible barrier and changed form again, this time heading for the town. Just a quick fly-by, nothing big. He could see damaged buildings, but nothing an earthquake couldn't do.  
  
But, Stan's mistake was nagging at him: “Apo--”. Based on the context, he could only mean “apocalypse”, but Danny wasn't finding any sign of one aside from the supposed “earthquake”.  
  
He'd done all the investigation he could do. Time to nonchalantly ask questions when he was shown around the town tomorrow. He landed in the woods and changed form before running out to the road and jogging back to the Mystery Shack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, what's Dipper hiding in the pyramid?


	5. Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny follows the twins to the pyramid and finds a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

When Danny got back, he found Stan coming out of the giftshop. “Everything okay?”  
  
“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Stan walked to the fridge. “You want a beer?” He tossed him one.  
  
“You ever get those kids trying to sneak one of these?” Danny asked, catching it.  
  
“Oh no, not them. The worst Mabel ever drinks is her Mabel Juice, and Dipper doesn't even drink that. He says he's had enough of his head being foggy.” Stan popped the top and took a swig.  
  
“What happened?” Danny asked, taking a seat as he opened his own beer.  
  
“Ehh, he got involved with some dangerous guy, ended up getting his mind messed with.” Stan took another seat. “Some real creep, caused a lot of trouble...”  
  
Danny took a sip. “Was that the 'Bill' I heard them mention earlier?”  
  
Stan let out a heavy sigh. “Yeah. Yeah, that was him. As if he wasn't causing trouble for us, then we had the whole _earthquake_ to deal with.”  
  
Danny nodded, drinking more of his beer thoughtfully. “What did he do?” He asked, lowering the can.  
  
Stan lowered his to the table and looked at it thoughtfully. “He just...hurt the kids. Kidnapped Mabel, tortured Dipper...some really bad stuff. We got through it, but it wasn't easy.” He looked at Danny. “You look like a nice guy...not like Bill. Don't hurt Dipper, okay? He's been through so much...”  
  
“That was when they were twelve?” Danny frowned. “Why did he kidnap Mabel and torture Dipper?”  
  
“Something about them interfering in some master plan of his.” Stan took another swig of his beer.  
  
Danny looked concerned. “Was he stopped?"  
  
“Oh, yeah!” Stan nodded. “We stopped him, all's good. But the kids are pretty hurt by it, and so I try to make sure they don't get hurt.”  
  
“Has anyone tried to hurt them recently?” Danny asked worriedly.  
  
Stan sighed, glancing away. “Some guys, yeah. They come into town claiming to be checking out the area for some reason and in the end Dipper has to...they tried to hurt him, so we had to chase them out.” He took another swig of his drink.  
  
Danny nodded slowly. 'Those must've been the FBI agents.' He thought. 'Why would they try to hurt Dipper? What did they find out here that would require them to attack the child?'  
  
Stan finished his beer and stood up. “Well, I better get to bed. Couch is open.”  
  
“Thanks for letting me stay the night.” Danny took another swig of his beer.  
  
“Well, you seem like a decent enough guy. Dipper trusts you, so don't go betraying his trust by turning out to be some creep, alright?” Stan walked out of the room.  
  
Danny looked at the can of beer in his hand. “Depends on your definition of 'creep'.” He said quietly to himself.  
  
 **–**  
  
Danny was woken up by the twins sneaking by the living room whispering to each other. He pretended to sleep as they passed, and then he heard Stan coming out of his room.  
  
“I don't see why we have to keep him alive.”  
  
Danny opened one eye, turning on his ghost hearing so he wouldn't miss anything.  
  
“Because he would rather be dead than stuck here.” Dipper replied. “But death is too good for him.”  
  
“Well, let's head over there and get back before our guest wakes up.” Stan opened the front door quietly.  
  
The twins must've nodded in response, since Danny didn't hear anything else. He waited until he heard the car start up and then summoned a double of himself as he got off the couch. “You stay here in case anyone comes back to check up on me. I'm going to see if I can find out what they're doing.”  
  
“Got it.” The double lay down on the couch and closed his eyes as if he was asleep. Danny nodded and headed for the front door, phasing through it. Once he got outside the barrier, he was free to change form and fly off while turning invisible.  
  
He didn't notice the old man looking out the window of the Shack watching him go.  
  
 **–**  
  
He flew over the trees and spotted Stan's car parking on the side of the road before they all got out and headed down towards the large obsidian pyramid he'd checked out the night before. It looked like they were carrying a box, and Dipper went up to the door while the others stood back.  
  
“Have to change this thing every few months...stupid government.” He heard Dipper mutter. Danny couldn't follow through the barrier, but he could watch him. Unfortunately, he seemed to be prepared for that and shielded the keypad with his other hand as he typed the code. Why couldn't ghost powers come with x-ray abilities?  
  
The door opened and Dipper stood by the door as Mabel and Stan went in before he followed, the door closing behind them. Danny stood outside the barrier with a sigh. “Okay...how in Clockwork's name am I gonna get through you without revealing myself?” He muttered. “I guess I could walk in in human form and wait for it to open again invisible. The barrier doesn't cut off my powers...”  
  
He changed into human form and started to step through. A stinging pain hit his arm and he looked down to see a tranquilizer. “Oh, please.” He muttered, pulling it out and going invisible again, this time intangible. He looked around, but he didn't see anyone. The door opened suddenly and Dipper came running out.  
  
“You saw a WHAT? Ghosts can't turn into humans, Great Uncle Ford!” He said, walking over to the treeline.  
  
An old man that looked a lot like Stan stepped out, typing something onto his phone and showing it to him.  
  
“I'm sure it was just a trick of the light. Do you know what the ghost looked like?” Dipper asked.  
  
The old man pulled out a book and started to draw. Danny noticed the door was still open from when Dipper ran out in a hurry and slipped inside.  
  
He found himself in a not very pyramid-like hallway. In fact, the only pyramid thing about it seemed to be the exterior. He activated his ghost hearing and listened to Mabel's voice, hoping she would be talking. It was faint, but he heard it. He walked in further, making sure not to lose his invisibility or intangibility.  
  
Dipper and the old man (Ford?) came running in and Dipper paused briefly to shiver when he passed through Danny's intangible body before they ran on. Danny followed them, floating just above the ground so he wouldn't be detected.  
  
“What did you do?” He heard Dipper ask.  
  
He flew into a large cavernous room that had a raised platform and wide triangular windows. The group were standing in front of the raised platform and Danny could see glowing chains coming from it. He moved closer and saw a blonde with obsidian skin chained to the platform, one eye covered by his messy hair and the other glowing yellow glaring at the group.  
  
“ _I_ didn't do _anything_.” The blonde spat. He was wearing yellow clothing that resembled a brick pattern and a disheveled black bowtie. His hands and feet were covered by black gloves and boots, and he glowed with a faint yellow aura. He gave Danny the willies.  
  
“Then how did Phantom know you were here?” Dipper held up the picture.  
  
“...Who the hell is _that_?” The blonde's eye widened in curiosity.  
  
“He's a ghost, but he's supposed to be in Amity Park. He must be here because of you!” Dipper said firmly.  
  
“Calm down, Dipper.” Mabel placed her hand on his shoulder. “Maybe he's here for Ma and Pa!”  
  
“Then why did Great Uncle Ford find him here instead of—yes, I _know_ that's what you said before but it's not _possible_.” Dipper looked at Ford, who was holding up his cell-phone impatiently.  
  
“Look, all _I_ know is that I can't use any of my magic so I can't possibly send out a cry for help. And even if I _could_ , do you honestly think I _would_?” The blonde scoffed. “I've got my _pride_ , thank you very much. 'Sides, anyone that comes to see me will be out to _kill_ me. It's possible that ol' Fordsy was seeing things.” He said teasingly.  
  
Ford scowled and stormed off in a very clear “I know what I saw” reaction.  
  
“Well, we'll keep an eye out.” Dipper sighed. “It's possible that he just got curious on the way to the Dusk 2 Dawn, but...”  
  
“We'll keep an eye out.” Stan nodded.  
  
“Anyways, I better come back to find that box empty. You are _not_ starving yourself.” Dipper told the blonde.  
  
“Starvation is painful, I'd rather douse myself in holy water and run into a church in service.” The blonde rolled his eye. “Can I at least change back to my normal form? Being stuck in this one _sucks_.”  
  
“No, you can't. You're in this form because you're weaker.” Mabel shook her head. “Besides, you didn't seem to mind possessing humans before!”  
  
“That's different. I didn't have a physical form then.” The blonde huffed.  
  
“C'mon, Mabel.” Dipper headed out. “We'll see you next week, Bill.”  
  
Danny flew out and landed before passing through the shield. He was exhausted from using his powers while in his human form, but he couldn't risk stopping to change form. Not in THAT dark place.  
  
So, Bill was capable of possessing people. He wasn't a ghost, so what was he? A demon? Did demons even exist? He headed back to the Shack while the others were still by the pyramid. Once there, he called back the double and lay back on the couch, promptly falling asleep from the exhaustion of using so many of his powers so much at once.  
  
 **–**  
  
Dipper stepped into the Shack and went to look in at their guest. “Still asleep.” He turned to Ford. “What you say you saw is impossible, but we should at least see if Phantom is really here. I'll head to the Dusk 2 Dawn.”  
  
“Dipper, you're a teenager now.” Mabel reminded him. “They won't like you anymore.”  
  
“Well, what do you wanna do, call Gideon?” Dipper shrugged. “I'm just going to see if they saw Phantom, that's all.”  
  
“Well, if they're still there than I'd say they didn't. If he went to them then he'd have put them in his thermos thing.” Mabel paused. “Why a thermos? What if someone puts soup in it by accident? Or Mabel Juice? Do ghosts drink Mabel Juice?” She looked thoughtful.  
  
“Mabel, you are not putting Mabel Juice in the ghost-catching thermos.” Dipper shook his head.  
  
“Yeah, ectoplasm-laced food isn't pleasant, take it from someone who grew up with a mother who cooked with the same gloves she did lab work in.” They both jumped as Danny spoke. “Are you seriously going to use the Fenton Thermos for your plastic dino drink?” He got up from the couch and walked over to them.  
  
“Nnnnnnnnnnot anymore?” Mabel shrugged. Ford slipped away before Danny could see him.  
  
Danny sighed. “Please don't. The smell will stick, and that thing is _impossible_ to clean without taking it apart and sterilizing every piece.”  
  
“So...why does he use the Fenton Thermos?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Because it works. Well, it actually didn't until he put his own ghostly energy into it, oddly enough. So, we just let him use it whenever.” Danny shrugged. “Granted, he did steal it at first, but he was in a hurry. And he _did_ say thank you.”  
  
“That's a polite thief.” Dipper commented.  
  
“Anyways, why is it a thermos? Because my dad built it that way.” Danny shrugged.  
  
“How long were you awake?” Mabel asked.  
  
“About the point of you asking about why it was a thermos.” Danny admitted. “What did I miss?”  
  
“We think Phantom is here.” Dipper said.  
  
“Phantom?” Danny looked thoughtful. “Well, the ghosts and humans alike have been kind of freaked out and trying to figure out what the gravitational ripple was a few years back. It seemed to originate from this state, but we never found the cause and it was over too quick. Maybe he found a lead.”  
  
“So, he's not here looking for ghosts?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Generally, Phantom finds stray ghosts while doing other things.” Danny shrugged. “Do you have a ghost problem here?”  
  
“Not really a problem, as long as teenagers stay out.” Dipper shook his head.  
  
“Okay, so it must be the strange gravitational ripple. The government was blaming the Ghost Zone for it for a while, so he sometimes heads off to see what he can find out when things are quiet back home.” Danny nodded.  
  
“Well, I hope he finds out what he was soon. It literally turned the town upside down.” Mabel said, glancing away nervously.  
  
“I'll catch up to him, see what I can find out.” Danny smiled. “Whatever it is, I can assure you, Phantom doesn't mean anyone harm. He would sooner die again than hurt an innocent human.”  
  
The twins nodded. “So, uh...we're gonna wash up and then how about we start your town of the town at Greasy's Diner?” Dipper suggested with a grin.  
  
“Sounds great.” Danny nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Bill do three years ago, and is it connected with the "earthquake"?


	6. Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny continues his search for answers, and gets more than he bargained more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon  
> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch & Disney XD

As they took him to town in their uncle's car, Danny half-listened to the teens gush about the food, his thoughts on the strange yellow creature that they had chained up. But how could he breach the subject without letting them know he was in there?

“Hey, what's that big thing?” He asked as they passed it.

“That? Just a monolith.” Dipper glanced towards it. “It came out of the ground during the earthquake three years ago.”

“It's not in the guidebook I saw in your gift-shop.” Danny remarked.

“We're not sure what to write about it. No one's been able to get close to it without feeling inexplicably dizzy. We've just started telling people to stay away for it, since it's in a dangerous part of the woods.” Mabel admitted.

“Maybe you should put the warning in the guide-book.” Danny suggested.

“Yeah, we'll do that when we remake the book.” Dipper shrugged. “For now, we're just warning people away from it. And there's signs and stuff.”

Were there signs? Danny must've flown right over them when he checked it out. “I guess that's good for now.”

“Of course, we do get some people that wander there, anyway. Then we have to find them before something else does.” Mabel sighed. “It's good that you asked us, I'd hate to think of what could happen if you went there!”

Danny had to wonder how they kept people from blabbing that this elaborate story about dizzy spells was a lie, but considering how the whole reason he was here was because people had been losing memories, he supposed that Dipper or his sister had some way to take care of that problem. He still needed to find out how they were doing it. Or if it really was them.

Maybe he could somehow trick them into showing him? But how could he do that without losing his memories? He was loathe to forget the constellations...

**–**

“And this is Greasy's Diner!” Mabel said as they got out of the car. “Home to delicious pies and workplace of Lazy Susan!”

“Why is she called 'lazy Susan'?” Dipper asked.

“Because of her lazy eye.” Mabel opened the door and walked in. “Hi, Susan! Pancakes all around!” She plopped into a booth and Dipper sat next to her while Danny sat across.

“Coming right up! Looks like someone's got a new beau!” Susan lifted her closed eye and then closed it. “Wink!”

“Ah, nah, Danny's just a friend! Though I think that he and Dipper look--”

“Can we get milkshakes, too?” Dipper asked. “Chocolate okay, Danny?”

“Sure.” Danny shrugged.

“Do you think Phantom would drink a milkshake?” Mabel asked thoughtfully.

“Well, he's consumed human food before.” Danny shrugged again.

“Well, if he's around then we should get something for him.” Mabel nodded.

“If he's around, he's probably busy.” Danny picked up a menu to look at the prices and see what they had.

“Do you think he likes sweaters?” Mabel asked. “It must get cold flying around all the time!”

“He has an ice core, he doesn't feel the cold.” Danny shrugged.

“What do you mean by 'ice core'?” Dipper asked.

“A ghost core is pretty much a ghost's heart. Source of their power, yadda-yadda.” Danny set the menu to the side.

“Maybe he'll like a coat anyway?” Mabel wondered aloud, looking out the window like she was trying to spot something.

“Are you...looking for Phantom?” Danny asked.

“Yes.” Mabel looked at him. “What's his type?”

“Not teenagers. Not anymore, at least.” Danny hid behind the menu again. “He's not fourteen anymore.”

“Aww, shot down second-hand.” Mabel pouted. “Wait! What if when I meet him he decides he likes me?”

“Are you really planning on hitting on Phantom?” Danny asked. “He's a ghost.”

“That didn't stop me before! I've hit on mermen, werewolves, vampires, apparently even gnomes though I thought it was a vampire and that was annoying to find out...” Mabel started counting on her fingers. “Even cloned boy-band members!”

Danny looked at her from over the menu. “...What?”

“Oh, yeah. That happened.” Mabel nodded. “Do you think he'd like me?”

“I _think_ he's not really dating anyone and every person he _tries_ dating ends up in mortal peril because he has a lot of enemies.” Danny sighed, lowering the menu again.

“Oh, mortal peril? Pfft. That's kid stuff! I mean, I've survived--”

“Oh look, the food's here!” Dipper spoke loudly, cutting her off.

“Here you are, pancakes all around!” Lazy Susan set down their food. “And I'll be right back with the milkshakes!" She walked off.

Danny watched her go, glancing at the other two. Dipper was whispering something to Mabel and she was pouting. Putting the menu in front of his face, he activated his ghost-hearing.

“...geddon, remember? Be careful of what you say to people. I know you want to impress him, but we don't know if he's from the government like the other guys.” Dipper whispered firmly.

“I know...” Mabel sighed, whispering back. “I guess I just blanked on that.”

“I don't want to have to zap him, Mabel. He's a good guy.” Dipper pulled away from her, sighing and looking away.

Danny deactivated his powers and lowered the menu. “So, the desserts look pretty good.”

“Oh, yeah!” Mabel grinned. “You wanna get pie? There's also cheesecake!”

“Let's see how hungry we are after the pancakes.” Dipper suggested, pouring the supplied syrup over his pancakes.

“Ohh, she gave us a thing of Sprinkles! Bro-bro, give me the syrup!” She reached for it.

“I'm not done with it!” Dipper insisted.

Danny watched them, cutting into his pancakes after spreading the butter and whipped cream around. 'Apocalypse. Armageddon. These kids have lived through the end of the world supposedly, but the rest of the world wasn't touched. Why? There's a lot going on here, much more than the memory-wiping.' He thought, focusing on his food and putting a piece of pancake into his mouth. 'It must have to do with that obsidian pyramid and the guy chained up inside. I gotta get back in there without them somehow.' He glanced at the kids as he ate. 'And what did he mean by “zap”? Is he using magic of some kind?'

“Did you want any?” Dipper asked.

“Hm?” Danny noticed he was holding out the syrup. “Ah, nah. I prefer mine without syrup. Thanks, though.”

Dipper nodded and surrendered the bottle to his twin as the milkshakes were brought over.

**–**

“So, apparently something really shady happened here that the whole town is covering up, and when I try to ask more about the earthquake I jut get shifty looks and people muttering 'eye'.” Danny sighed, shaking his head.

“Dang, wish I could be there with you to help figure things out.” Tucker said on the other end.

“I wish you were here too, buddy. I'm feeling very alone here. The whole town to turn on me at the slightly indication that I'm government.” Danny leaned back on the warm tiles of the roof.

He was sitting on the highest part of the Mystery Shack roof, right next to the windmill and behind the raised letters, sufficiently out of view. The Pines family had disappeared sometime between when they got back from the tour in town and now, but he didn't want to risk being overheard.

“But, you're not. You're just doing them a favor.” Tucker commented.

“But they don't know that. Tucker, I can't tell these people the truth. They have a scientist hidden somewhere in here, he's seen me change. Luckily they didn't believe him when he told them.” Danny ran a hand through his hair. “I can't risk them finding out the truth.”

“And they can't risk you finding out theirs. You're at an impasse, Danny. Maybe once you tell them your secret, they'll tell you theirs.” Tucker suggested.

“Tucker, this is not a cartoon where things like that just happen, okay? This is real life. If I tell them about me, they'll probably lock me up in their creepy basement.” Danny shook his head, even though he knew Tucker couldn't see it.

“It's worth a shot, Danny. So, tell me about the guy in the pyramid, I'll see what I can pull up.” He heard typing on Tucker's end.

“I didn't get a name, honestly. And he said that it wasn't his full form. I'm going to have to get in somehow and talk to him alone to find out more.” Danny sighed, then looked thoughtful. “...Hm...he glowed yellow and wore yellow and I think...if they meant him...try 'Bill'. You probably won't get much, but if he's in the ghost archives then something should pop up.”

“Alright. 'Yellow', 'Bill', and you said he was in a giant pyramid?” Tucker asked.

“Yeah, but I don't know if it's actually connected to him or if it's something they built to contain him. Though...they did say it appeared during the 'earthquake'...” Danny noticed movement on the ground and turned invisible, looking out at Dipper walking towards the woods. “Keep looking, Dipper's heading out. I'm gonna follow him.”

“I'll text you if I find anything.” Tucker promised.

“Alright, talk to you later.” Danny hung up and put his phone on silent before flying after Danny. Good thing he was already in his ghost form, otherwise he'd have to focus more to use his powers in human form and he'd already been doing that a lot today.

He followed Dipper to the pyramid, where he paused and looked around before typing in a code. Danny memorized the code and waited for him to go in before looking around and changing form. Then he waited a bit before walking through the barrier and typing in the code, quickly turning invisible. He found Dipper wasn't in the area visible from the door, so he lifted himself above the ground a bit and followed him in.

He found Dipper had returned to that large area again and was approaching Bill (if that was him).

“Pine Tree, back so soon? And alone? That's rare.” The chained blond remarked.

“Shut up.” Dipper stopped in front of him. “You've been sending me messages in my dreams again, haven't you?”

“What _ever_ would make you think that?” The blond asked innocently.

Dipper slammed a hand next to his head. “Stop playing games, Bill!”

'Okay, blond is Bill confirmed.' Danny thought.

“Aw, but you and I both know much I just _love_ my games. And when you trapped me in my own castle, what am I supposed to do? Twiddle my thumbs? You and I still have an open deal, kid. That's why I can still contact you through your mind and dreams. You could break it off at _any moment_ , but you don't.” Bill leaned forward. “Why?”

Dipper cringed. “...I don't know. I don't know, okay? Maybe some part of me, some twisted part of me deep down inside,  _likes_ what you did to me. What you're  _still_ doing to me. But, I can't...it has to end, Bill! I need to move on!”

“Then, end it. End it like Gideon did. End it like Ford did. Just three little words, Pine Tree.” Bill's smile widened into one that made Danny think he was going to _eat_ the teenager. “You can't, can you?”

“I can! I...The...The Deal's...” Dipper stepped back and shook his head. “No...I...I can't.”

Bill sat back, sighing. “Ah, Pine Tree.” He reached out one of his chained hands to him. “Look at you. You're shaking. Poor little sapling. Come here.”

Dipper hesitated before stepping closer. “I shouldn't...”

“So you've said, many times. And each time, you end up coming back to me.” Bill beckoned him closer and Dipper took another step forward. “And you always will, until the day that you - and no one else - can break off our deal.”

Dipper stopped in front of him, within arm's reach, and then knelt down to sit on the blond's crossed legs. “This is wrong...”

“Not as wrong as it was before.” Bill remarked, kissing Dipper's cheek. “And who's gonna know? It's just you and me.”

Dipper sighed, closing his eyes. “We should end it...”

“We should. But, I can't end it until you say those three little words I _need_ to hear.” Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper, trapping him in the glowing chains with him. Dipper relaxed in his hold and then Bill shifted his visible glowing, yellow eye to look at Danny.

At.

Danny.

_Who was still invisible._

Danny quickly turned tail and fled, not stopping until he was back in the woods and the door had shut behind him.

“What...the fuck...was that?” He breathed, pulling out his phone. “C'mon, man, give me answers...”

There was one text from Tucker. He opened it and felt his heart stop for a moment.

** [Bill Cipher, pyramid-shaped yellow mind-demon. Highly Dangerous, avoid at all costs.] **

“So...that's what the agents must've found out.” Danny looked at the pyramid before running far away from it. 'Dipper made a deal with a demon, and from the looks of it they're more than client and demon!' He thought, heading back to the Shack. 'And Bill Cipher must've caused what happened here years ago!'

So, he had figured out the  _ why _ of people being memory-wiped. Now he just had to figure out the  _ how _ .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa-ho-ho! I think things were about to get steamy in there!

**Author's Note:**

> Can Danny figure out the answer before he too becomes a victim?


End file.
